Little Bear, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Little Bear, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture is an upcoming Little Bear/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Eddy's most recent moneymaking scheme has backfired heavily and left Peach Creek in a state of devastation. The other children are horribly wounded, except for Sarah and Jimmy, and they all decide to confront the Eds violently. After narrowly escaping, the Eds decide to search for Eddy's older brother for protection. However, Eddy does not actually know where his brother lives. Although not affected by the scam, Jimmy and Sarah seek to have a picnic and watch the Eds get beaten up. Jonny and Plank don their respective superhero alter-egos "Captain Melonhead" and "Splinter the Wonderwood" while searching for the Eds in a city bus. Rolf leaves with overflowing luggage riding on the back of his pig Wilfred, using Wilfred's sense of smell and whatever deduction methods he has at his disposal to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz travel via Kevin's prized bicycle. When the Kanker sisters—Lee, Marie, and May—find out what the kids plan on doing to the Eds, they go off to protect their "boyfriends" from the children's wrath. In the meantime, the Eds are left to aimlessly wander under Eddy's direction. In a cow field, Edd profiles Eddy's brother and reasons that given his con artistry, he would likely be found at a place involving pranks. Ed uses one of his 10-year-old comic books to suggest that the group travels to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory through a sunflower field. Upon arriving, they find the factory has been abandoned. Ed and Eddy goof around with the leftover gags while Edd searches for clues in the office. After leaving the factory, Eddy claims that his brother was once a "whaler," where Edd deduces that he must live by sea. He then builds a boat to ride the river to there. The river ends in a swamp, destroying the boat. Ed and Eddy prank Edd into believing that they have sunk to their demises in quicksand. The two laugh at Edd for falling for the prank. Infuriated, Edd decides to return home and face the kids' wrath, and Ed bawls over their damaged friendship. Eddy is initially enraged by this, but also cries and apologizes for the prank. Edd forgives him and the trio continues their journey. The next morning, the Eds come across a coastal theme park called "Mondo A-Go Go" which Edd links to a postcard Eddy has from his brother. The Eds conclude that they have successfully located his brother, living in a trailer resembling a whale. However, as Eddy is about to knock on the door, the Kanker sisters and the Peach Creek kids arrive except for Jonny and Plank. Eddy then knocks on the trailer door, and his brother reveals himself. Although his brother originally seems to be everything that the kids imagined, he reveals himself to be physically abusive towards Eddy without reason, leaving everyone appalled. When Edd tries to talk him out of harming Eddy any further, Eddy's brother dismissively uses Eddy to slam Edd into the ground. Shocked by this, the other kids then begin to defend Eddy. Ed sends the trailer door flying into Eddy's brother and knocks him out. Eddy expresses remorse over his past actions and reveals that he lied about his brother and acted the way he did throughout the series only in an unsuccessful attempt to gain admiration and social acceptance. Touched by Eddy's open confession and apology, the kids forgive and accept the Eds as friends. Jonny and Plank subsequently arrive and, without giving anyone a chance to explain what has happened, quickly attack the Eds. In response, the other kids attack Jonny and Plank. Afterwards, Kevin invites everyone over for jawbreakers and the children except Jonny return home together, while the Kankers drag Eddy's unconscious brother into his trailer. In the post-credits scene, Jonny and Plank, enraged after the kids turned against them, vow revenge and replace their superhero personas with the villainous alter-egos "The Gourd" and "Timber the Dark Shard". However, Plank tells Jonny that there is no time left in the movie, to which Jonny asks "What movie?", breaking the fourth wall. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, and The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona) guest star in this film. Scenes *Opening/Car chase *Catching up *The Quest Begins *The Kankers/at the Gag Factory *Back with the others/back in the factory/Building the boat to freedom *Jonny and Plank take the bus/At the swamp *With Nazz and Kevin/that night *The Next morning/Mondo a Go-Go *Eddy's brother!/Eddy's Brother's true side *Eddy's confession/Making up/Ending *The Post-credit scene Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Little Bear's Adventures series